Festival Night
by dubb1
Summary: Zero & Iris go to a festival but Iris has something more planned for Zero...


As the ground was merciless pounded from the heated battle that was between three large metallic monsters called Mechaniloids each fashion after a creature a bear, a spider & a dragon & a long blond haired warrior covered in crimson armor with a beam saber as his only weapon?

Zero: you bastards think you bring me downBRING IT!

Iris: careful hon. this battle may be a simulation but the damaged that you take will be real.

Zero: dont worry Iris by the way hows everything on your end?

Iris: all system are at a 100%

Zero: what is the reading on my bio-metrics & those upgrades?

Iris: bio-metrics signature stable & the upgrades Douglas installed theyre also online &working fine The weather is now completely real.

Zero: I know leave it to him to make real rain in a digitalWHOA!

Iris: Zero whats wrong!

Zero: sorry Iris Ill have to get back to you I think my dance partners are ready for round two.

Zero readied himself as the Mechaniloids came at him from all three ways, thinking quickly Zero leaped over the bear mech giving him more room to counter. The bear mech came first swinging its claw wildly as it tried to break through Zeros defenses but to no success as its moves were too predictable for Zero. Trying to bring its claws down on Zero, he used his Z-saber to hold them off. With one burst of strength Zero forced the bear back a few feet but not before quickly slashing it across its chest. Now in enraged the bear charged for Zero again but left him enough time to ready himself to attack first. Focusing his energy into the Z-saber he prepared for a finisher, finally with enough energy he called out

Zero: eat this you bastard Genmurei Kai!

Releasing one giant crescent wave from his saber, that was heading straight towards the bear passing right through it. The bear froze in shock at what just happen suddenly it broke apart in half cut dont the middle from Zeros attack.

Zero: (alright one down two more to) ahhhh!

Zero fell to with a hard thud as his legs were bound together by webbing of the spider Mechaniloids, caught by surprised Zero had dropped the Z-saber & was being pulled too far to reach for it. As he was being drawn in the two pincers at the front of the spider began to glow creating an electric stream. Reaching back for his saber the gem on his helmet began to glow causing the Z-saber to react also, suddenly the Z-saber disappeared then reappeared back in Zeros hand. Quickly unbinding his legs Zero rushed to a safe distance ready to strike back.

Zero: that was close!

Iris: Zero! Above you!

Zero leaped out of the just as a large fire ball came from above scorching the ground it hit.

Zero: even closer!

Iris: are you ok!

Zero: yeah but you know youre not supposed to help me Iris

Iris: I know but

Zero: thanks for the heads up.

Iris felt happy & ecstatic to be thanked for helping her commanding officer & husband, but those feeling disappeared fast as she watch a barrage of fire balls & Impact webbing. Barely able to dodge attacks from both Mechaniloids Zero rushes into the forest for cover however his cover was quickly burning away from the dragons fire attacks.

Zero: damn this taking too long any ideas Iris?

Iris: just one seeing you only can focus on one at a time & that if you try to attack the spider Mechaniloid the constant attack from both sides will inhibit close range combat & vice versa if you try for the dragon. Maybe the best thing to do is make them attack each other.

Zero: great idea

Iris: are you sure it will work maybe you could

Zero: sometimes you have to take a risk & go for itwell here goes!

Zero dash out of the burning forest ready to put Iris plan into action as he headed for the spider dodging its attacks while being chased by the dragons attack from behind. Suddenly the fireballs stopped leaving only the impact webbing as the dragon was charging for a stronger attack. Finally getting past the spiders attack Zero jumped onto his head forcing it to hold its head up at the dragon. Blasting one large fire ball at them Zero forced the spider to shoot multiple impact webbing balls, because of their smaller size the web balls moved fast bypassing the dragons attack entering its mouth effectively gumming it up. With only a second to spare he moved to safety leaving the spider to take the blast alone, in a matter of seconds the spider was incinerated leaving nothing but a scorch mark. With only the dragon left it began to charge for another attack Zero did nothing but watch as he attempted to fire at him, unfortunately because of the webbing it was unable to release its attack causing it to build up in its body & expand finally exploding engulfed in its own flames. With the final opponent gone Zero expected the simulator to shut down but nothing happened concerning him.

Zero: Iriss whats going on I thought the program shuts down when I finish off the last enemy?

Iris: I dont know the combat program has shut down but the environmental program is still activehold on I think I can shut it down manually.

Iris: master control voice command mode on line.

A.I.: access denied.

Iris: voice command override code: Artemis

A.I.: voice override code accepted

Iris: shut down all virtually reality programs inside chamber immediately code 000 shutdown 0

A.I.: pass code accepted shutting UNABLE TO COMPLY WITH REQUEST MALFUNTIONING MALFUNCTIONING!

Iris: (OH NO!) Zero the program is malfunctioning I cant shut it down

Zero: that the least of our problem this storm is getting worse.

Iris: NO ZERO!

Zero barley managed to dig his feet & hand into the ground to use as leverage to keep him grounded but knew it wasnt a permanent solution as the wind was beginning to blow harder.

Zero :( shit this is crazy if this keeps up Ill be blown away!)

With no time to get help & the weather getting worse she had one last option left, taking her chair she began to destroy the terminal shutting down power to the control room & to the chamber. Now that it was safe to enter Iris ran into the chamber only to see Zero on his hands & knees coughing up the water he swallowed.

Iris: ! Are you ok! She asked as she helped him to his feet.

Zero: cough Im fine I just swallowed a lot of water cough

Iris: that wonderful to hear.

Iris happily embraced Zero upon hearing that he was fine not minding that he was soaked. Suddenly the door to the opened again this time showing Zeros partners Megaman X & Axl rushing in with commander Signas behind them.

X: what happened?

Axl: we were alerted to the power being cut here

Iris: sorry that was my doing

Signas: report

Iris: sir the master controls to the simulator was malfunctioning putting Zero in danger the only way I could save him was to destroy the terminal shutting down the power

Signas: I see well if this is true then I will expect a full report & Ill have Douglas in the morning examine this malfunction but in the meantime this area is closed. He said before he left

The moment Signas left the all four reploids watched as their armors began to glow until suddenly all three armors disappeared leaving normal clothes. X was wearing blue & light blue shirts along with matching jean & a pair of shoes that also match. Zero was wearing a red T-shirt that had his signature Z on the back, black jeans & black sneakers. Axl was only wearing a black tank top with black shorts and sandals. While Iris had a red tank top with blue shorts & blue shoes.

Iris: do you think Im in trouble?

Zero: you did what had to be done

X: dont sweat it will be okay

Axl: yeah dont let this bother you just keep thinking about tonight.

Zero: tonight?

Iris: sigh there is a Ennichi festival being held in the Yunzabit mountain valley shrine outside north of Abel City you promised to take me like the others tonight

Zero: right I remember now

Iris: good now I have some paper work to finish before tonight.

X: yeah Axl & I have to finalize things with Marty & cinnamon before tonight later see you guys at the festival. He said as he left with axl following.

Iris: I think it is best that you go back to our room dry off & get some rest.

Zero had to admit he was still pretty soaked & after that training session he went through & an afternoon nap was just what he needed before his date tonight. After dropping Iris off Zero made it back to the room he shared with her ever since they married. As he walked in head straight towards the bathroom while stripping his wet clothes off. After spending 10 minutes in the bathroom showering, Zero walk out dried with only a towel wrapped around his body. Finally deciding lay down Zero quickly fell asleep wondering tonights date with Iris. As Zero slept he began to hear a voice calling his name the same voice that had been haunting his dreams for years.

?: it is time to wake up to wake up

Zero: what whos there!

As Zero looked around he realized he was no longer in his room he was back in the cave he was found in years ago fully armored.

Zero: this place how the hell did I get here! YOU!

As Zero tried to charge the mysterious Doctor but found that he couldnt move anymore. As Zero stared as the doctor in full rage he began hear the same words hes heard in everyone of his nightmares & caused him great pain every time.

?: After Him He Is My Nemesis Our Rivalry Is What Gives Me Motivation In Life No Go Destroy Him Thats An Order!

Suddenly the old man disappeared leaving Zero alone inside the cave trapped in a still unable to move his body. Suddenly Zero began to feel rumbling under his feet followed 5 demonic like hand that resembled Xs hands bursting from the ground below him. Grabbing hold of his legs, arms, & his neck & began to pull him down into the ground while repeating the same thing the doctor said to him.

Zero: no let go of me you bastards, no get out of my head you NoNOOOOOOO! He roared as he was pulled all the way underground.

Iris: Zero hon. up!

Zero: NO! Huhwhat Iris where

Iris: your back in our room luv I came back after I filed my report I saw see you asleep so I was going wake you up but I decided to wait until I finished my shower but before I could step into the shower I head you scream so I rushed out & woke you up.

Zero: thank I needed that. He said as he sat up

Iris: you were having another nightmare werent you?

Zero: yeah but dont worry about it was nothing

Iris: you sound like you were being killed

Zero: Im fine but on a lighter note I see youve been working out.

Iris: dont change the subWhat?

Iris looked down at herself only to realize what Zero had meant in haste of trying to see what was wrong Iris had forgot to cover herself up & was now standing naked in front of Zero. Using her arms to cover her chest & lap, Iris could do nothing else but stare at Zero as he looked back with a slight smirk on his face that both aroused & embarrassed her at the same time.

Iris: well this is a little embarrassing. She said as she moved her hands back to her side.

Zero: why I like the look.

Iris: dont say stuff like that youre gonna make me blush.

Zero: too late... He teased.

Iris: Zero!

Zero: Ill stop.

Iris: good. She replied in a cute but pouty way

Zero: let me make it up to you

Iris: like how

Zero said nothing else but walked up to her pulling her to an embrace as he pressed his lips to Iris while she wrapped her arms around him squishing her breasts against his chests in response. Zeros hands began to wander as they moved up & down Iris back. Iris let out a soft moan as she felt Zeros hands slowly move down her back becoming lost in the moment but a sudden realization forced her to break apart much too both their charges.

Zero: what wrong was I?

Iris: no not at all hon. I just realized that wherere going to be late for the festival.

Zero: I see

Iris: well I better take that shower now. She said as she ran back into the bath room.

Zero: (sigh).

Zero couldnt help but feel a little disappointed that they had stopped but knew she had a point & decided to get dress quickly. Iris couldnt help but feel a little guilty about having to stop but felt he understood but felt that she had to make it up to him later.

30 minutes later

It was 7:30 & Zero was outside in front of hunter HQ now dressed in a red button shirt with black jeans & matching sneakers. He leaned against his bike while waiting for Iris. As Zero stood there he wondered about the nightmare he had earlier & what its meaning was. Before Zero could think any deeper he felt someones hand on his shoulder upon turning around he quickly realized it was Iris. Iris was dressed in her own yukata that happened to be the same color scheme as her uniform which consisted of blue yukata with yellow lining along with matching geta straps & tabi with a red heko-obi tided into a Chōchō musubi knot. The top of yukata was opened a little revealing a small amount of cleavage. Despite Zeros best effort he couldnt help but blush at how pretty she looked in her yukata. It wasnt everyday he gets to see her dress like this & when she does Iris always takes his breath away. Iris saw how taken back Zerowas by how she looked & decided to tease him a little to get back at him for earlier innocently perking out her chest while asking him.

Iris: how do I look hon.

Zero could do nothing but stutter while his face turned a red as his yukata. Iris let out a series of giggles as she poked his cheeks.

Zero: Ahem are you ready you go he said sounding a little annoyed as he hopped on to his Adion hover bike

Iris: yes... She said still giggling a little a she hopped on behind Zero.

Zero: okay Adion Z voice command mode

AI: this feature is lock & is not accessible

Zero: voice command override Code: Z-Omega

AI: override accepted access granted

Zero: set a course for the Yunzabit mountain valley shrine outside north of Abel City & launch on my command

AI: input command code

Zero: command code: 000 Launch 0

AI: command code accepted prepping for launch waiting for launch

Zero: hold on Iris

Iris: right. She replied as she wrapped her arms around his hip.

Zero: Alright launch

The Adion took off with great speed causing Iris to grip Zero tighter from the force of the takeoff. Zero began to blush again because he could feel Iris chest pressed against his back. He was thankful Iris couldnt see him blushing. As they passed through the City Zero had a question that he needed to be answered.

Zero: Iris you said that the festival is being held at the Yunzabit mountain valley shrine outside north of the city?

Iris: yes

Zero: good I can get us there in no time...MAX SPEED!

Iris: now I really cant wait to get there.

20 minutes later

After finally reaching their destination Zero& Iris headed towards the stair case that would take them to the shrine festival Zero noticed two more adions which meant that X & the others were already here. As they ascended stairs top Iris was in front the whole time eagerly pulling him up the stairs nearly tripping him & her a few times. As the finally made to the top Iris was amazed by the all the booths that they had & the number of people who had turned out, Zero found himself also amazed at how many people came also. As they attempted to head for the attractions a sudden voice calling from the crowd stopped her.

X: hey guys you finally made it.

Out of the crowd came X along with Marty followed by Axl & Cinnamon. Martys yukata was lighter blue & Cinnamons yukata was all white.

Axl: hey guys.

Cin: we all got here a while ago

Mar: nice yukata Iris the color looks good on you. She said as she walked up to her.

Iris: thank you Marty.

Mar: by the way did you take my advice. She whispered

Iris: ye...yes. She whispered

Mar: wont Zero be surprise. She giggled

Iris: Im not sure I can she whispers

Mar: come on you can do this besides sometimes you have to take a risk & go for it. she whispers

Iris: your right Im going to go for it

Mar: good

X: well I dont think we should waste any more time how about we explore the festival then meet back here to return to base.

Zero: works for me.

With that X & Marty went in one direction while Axl & Cinnamon went in another. Zero& Iris decided to follow their lead & enjoy the festival too, as the explored the different booths the many attractions interested them both. As the look through the games area Zero& Iris both were trying to figure which games to try suddenly the heard someone crying as they hurried closer to the sound they found out that it was a little boy in front of one of the fish scoop game. Iris kneeled beside him wanting to know what was wrong.

Iris: whats wrong dear?

Boy: I was trying to win one of these fish but the scooper broke each time I tried.

Iris: dont worry Ill winwhat are the rules. She said as she turned to the booth manager.

BM: simple there are 100 fishes catch them all & their free babe.

Zero didnt like the way that man was talking to his wife but decided to stay quiet rather than cause a scene. As Iris took the scooper she instantly watch in shock as it dissolve the moment it touched the water, she tried two more time all ending the same way. Zero had also been watching & figured this game out & was now ready to try his turn.

Iris: What kinds of game are you trying to play you cant catch anything with these!

BM: hey tootsies dont get ticked because you have no skills I suggest you move along now.

Iris: sorry dear I tried.

Zero: wait I want a shot

Iris :( Zero?)

BM: so you want to make a fool out of yourself too well come on Goldie locks.

Zero: you obviously dont know who youre dealing with.

BM: whatever tries your luck?

Zero kneeled beside the boy on the other side as he took the scooper closing his eyes he began to make his move. The smirk that manager was wearing turned to shock as he watched Zero captured each of his fish one by one, until finally they were all his. In the end there were 20 bowls each containing 5 fish Zero passed one to the boy as well as every other kids that had been cheated before he left with Iris leaving the booth manger frozen in a dumbfounded state.

Later

As they walked around for a new challenge Iris gave Zero a quick kiss on the cheek thanking him for what he did for her & those children.

Iris: that was a wonderful thing that you did for those children back there hon.

Zero: it was nothing I wouldnt be able to call myself a maverick hunter if I didnt protect them from people like that & I wouldnt be able to call myself a good husband if I didnt defend your honor.

Iris: your sweet hon.

Zero: thanks lets look for more games

As Zero& Iris explore the many game booths they both wondered which game they should try. Suddenly Iris became interested in one of the game booths when she saw the prize they had. Before Zero could realized what had happen he was pulled over to the booth by Iris.

Zero: whoa Iris whats the hurry

Iris: I wanted to try this game.

Zero: one of those old knock the Pins over with the ball that doesnt seem like much of a challenge.

Iris: its not game silly its the prize. She said as she pointed to the prizes.

Zero looked up & much to his surprise he saw plush to versions of X, Axl & Himself what bothered him the most was that while the X & Axl plush had smiles his had angry expression which insulted him a little.

Zero: what the hell? Who makes these things?

Iris: I think theyre cute especially yours it looks just like you Zero. Teased Iris.

Zero: HaHa Very funny Iris replied Zero sarcastically as he turned to the booth manager.

Iris: excuse me sir but how much to play.

BM: you get 3 balls all you have to do is knock 1 of the 3 sets of pins down & you get your choice of one of these plush gift made by Cain labs.

Zero: (figures theyd be behind this!) thought Zero.

Iris quickly placed her money down & was given the 3 balls. Upon her first time they were both surprised the despite hitting it target the pins did not budge. The same things happen on the second try. When Iris ready herself final try Zero noticed a mirror in the back of the booth upon looking through it he realized what was going on. There were stands concealed behind each 3 set pins that kept them from being knocked down.

Zero:(So thats his little game huh) he thought as he watched Iris fail in her third attempt

BM: sorry maam but thats 3.

Iris: thats ok Ill try again later said as she began to walk away.

Zero: wait let me try heres 5 Zenny sir.

Iris: Luv are you sure you dont have to.

Zero: dont worry I can handle this. He said with a smirk

Iris: (what are you up to dear?)

BM: here are you balls sir remember 3 tries

Zero: all I need is 1.

Zero readied himself deciding to hit the set in the middle. His eyes were lock what he was going to do making sure to hit it with enough strength to make sure the stand they were sitting couldnt handle it. Upon throwing it he got exactly what he wanted he the pins with so much force that the stand to that held them up fell apart taking the pins with it. The booth manger was shock at how could anyone even a Reploid be strong enough to brake his stand, but knew he had no choice but to give him his prize.

BM: Pick whatever prize you want sir.

Zero: Ill take the Zero plush. Here you go Iris. He said as he handed his prize to her

Iris: Oh Zero thank you I love it! She said as she hugged him

Iris happily embraced Zero showing him a proper thank you, as Zero felt Iris chest pressed against his chest he was able to feel through his shirt & her yukata that she had on no bra. Zero began to wonder why & how he missed that but before he could go any deeper Iris snapped him out of his thought.

Iris: are you ok Zero?

Zero: Im fine. He assured

Iris: well if youre sure lets try the shooting game.

As they walked to the new game Zero began to wonder why she did not wear a bra as it was not like her, suddenly another thought went into his mind but quickly dismissed it whispering to himself.

Zero: no she wouldnt

Iris: wouldnt what?

Zero: nothingso how does this game work

Iris: simple you just shoot one of the figures with this cork gun & win a prize Ill try this one.

As Iris leaned forward to line up her shot Zero quickly admired how great Iris looked in her yukata again, as his eye trailed down her rear noticing no panty lines under her yukata as she began to bend way over to line up. Thinking back to what he thought before & realized as his face turned red again that.

Zero: (She did)

As Iris readied to take her shot she wondered if Zero noticed by now that she had on no underwear under her yukata, out of the corner of her eye she notice that Zero was no longer focus on the game but her backside. Iris laugh internally at her husbands red face from her point of view he likes what he see, leading her to press her butt harder against her yukata making him blush harder. Finally taking the shot she missed much to her disappointment.

Iris: aw that no fair that was a perfect shotright Zero?

Zero: huh uh righthe quickly replied

Iris: your face is red again are sure youre not coming down with something. She said as she began to rub his red cheek.

Zero: no Im fine let go

Traveling through the festival Zero couldnt help but wonder what Iris was up to, suddenly a loud voice coming from the speaker with an announcement

ATTENTION THE FIRE WORKS DISSPLAY WIIL BEGIN SOON

Iris happily grabbed Zeros arm in joy as her favorite part was coming up soon.

Iris: Zero did you hear let find somewhere to watch.

Zero: but where the place is pact.

Iris: dont worry love I know the perfect spot.

Before Zero could ask where Iris took her by the hand pulling while she ran to her secret spot, Iris secret spot turned out to be further up the mountain on a grassy ledge that over looked the festival down below & gave a great view of the night sky. Iris was growing a little impatient waiting for the show to start. Seeing that it was a private location & they had it to themselves Zero felt now would be a good have a talk with Iris.

Zero: Iris be honest with me you have on no underwear under your yukata right?

Iris: nope Im not. she giggled as she stood up beside him

Zero: you usually do.

Iris: Marty told that it is tradition not to wear anything under a yukata & Id be better off without it.

Zero: (Marty figures she had something to do with this).

Iris: she was right I do feel better no embarrassing panty lines & no constricting bra. She said as she griped the top of her yukata

Zero: what are you up?

Iris: just enjoying the breeze. She said as she opened the top of her yukata freeing her large breasts.

Zero: Iris what are you doing?

Iris: enjoying the breeze this warm summer wind feels great on my chest you should try it. She said perking out her chest

Zero: are you crazy someone could.

Iris: you worry too much silly, this area to too high up for people down below to see or hear us & were the only ones here the only person who can see me like this now is you. She informed

Zero: you still should be more careful...

Iris: youre not upset with me are you? She ask in a concern way.

Before Zero could say anything he was quickly embraced, in truth Zero was a little upset but the combo of Iris puppy dog eye expression was causing to get over it fast. Zero sometimes hated when Iris when she gave him that look whenever she manage to upset him, he could never stay mad for long because of that look.

Zero: okok you got me Im not mad at you.

Iris: that great to hear hon. she said press her boobs harder to his chest while she hugged him.

Iris could see in Zero eye that he still was not fully ok with her choice so she decided to let him feel the advantages.

Iris: but if youre still not sure then give me your hands & see for yourself.

Taking Zeros hands she placed them both on her butt while she rubbed her breasts against his chest. Zero was confused at what Iris was up to but had become too aroused to really care; as he looked into her eyes she shot back an innocent but flirty look which made him smile back.

Zero: what are the chances that you did not plan this from the beginning?

Iris: well maybe I did want to make it up to up for earlier. She said sounding a little embarrassedbut like you & Marty said sometimes you have to take a risk & go for it.

Zero: I See your point

Iris: good.

As they began to make out both Zero& Iris became lost in the moment, as Iris unbuttoned his shirt & began to press her breasts harder to his chest while Zero grip on her behind began to tighten. Suddenly Zero slowly loosened his grip along with breaking their kiss, lowering himself to his knees while he leaned her against a tree. Grabbing the front Zero opened the front wide enough to see through; Iris let a shiver due to the chilly wind but quickly recovered. Grabbing her thighs Zero spread Iris legs wide enough for his head to fit in between. Iris became very aroused by the feeling of Zeros breath between her legs; taking one quick lick Iris let out a soft yelp his tongue came in contact with her slit.

Iris: Zero. she moaned

Zero: (wow she really wet)

Iris body became lost in pleasure as she felt Zero moving deeper inside her, while Zero continued to eat her out his hands once again grabbed her behind this time without her yukata in the way. Due to the pleasure she was receiving both of Iris legs buckled in & were now resting on Zeros shoulders the only thing holding her was Zero& the tree she was leaning against. The combination of Zeros tongue thrashing her inner walls while his hands continued to massage her butt was sending her over the edge losing control of her leg her thighs began to squeeze both sides of Zeros head & constantly let out a series of moans.

Iris: Zero Im gonna ahhhhh!

Iris released her fluids right into Zeros mouth although he managed to swallow most of her sweet juices some dripped to the ground. Setting Iris down to catch her breath Zero himself sat back to catch his as well, as Iris sat on all fours trying to get her second wind she noticed a large bulge in Zeros jeans. Iris instantly knew what it was & what to do about it.

Zero: whoa Iris!

Iris: Its my turn now. She said as she rubbed his bulge.

Zero: (she really willing to go farther)

Iris: (I cant believe were going farther but I cant tono I wont stop)

Unzipping Zeros fly Iris reached into his jeans past his boxers to & in a flash revealed Zeros fully erect member out in the opened. Zero was still a little surprised by Iris realizing that she must really be taking Martys advice to heart. Grabbing his member with both hands Iris began gently stocking it while listening to the sound of Zeros moan.

Zero: Iris (wow shes more into this than me).

Iris: (good hes enjoying himself time for more).

Quickly letting go before Zero could ask what she was up to she showed him, using her breasts she wedged his penis between them & began to rub them up & down along it while she sucked on the tip. Suddenly Iris became a little more aggressive rubbing him faster while at the same time sucking the tip harder

Iris: (almost)

Zero: (damn if she keeps this up Im going to )

Finally Zero came hard all over her breasts. Despite just cumming Zero was still fully erect completely unfazed, seeing this Iris knew exactly what time it was.

Iris: (time for the finale)

Rising to her feet Iris lifted up the back of her before leaning forward on a tree physically directing Zero to what she wanted next.

Zero: Seriously are you sure you want go farther? He said as he got to his feet

Iris: weve gone this far we cant stop nowshe said as she wiggled her behind

Zero was now even more surprised by Iris & also very impressed seeing a new side a more daring side. Zero moved in closer & started to tease her a little by rubbing his manhood against her butt causing her to let out a soft moan.

Iris: Zero please.

Done teasing Zero decided to give Iris what she wanted, pressing the tip of his manhood against her entrance. Zero gripped both sides of Iris hips.

Zero: Are you ready Iris?

Iris: yes Zero

Hearing this Zero began to push forward moving deeper & deeper until her behind was pressed against his pelvis. Standing there nether Zero or Iris said nothing then Iris finally spoke.

Iris: Zeroshe said softly

Zero: yes.

Iris: youyou can move now

Zero began to pull back slowly before thrusting back in, slowly becoming more aggressive both Zero& Iriss moan became louder as they continued. Zeros hands made their way up her sides firmly gripping her breasts; the increased tempo was sending both of them to close to climax.

Zero: (if this keeps up Im going to!)

Iris: ( there!)

Zero: Iris Im

Iris: me too

Finally reaching the end of their rope both knew what was coming next, Iris came followed by Zero. Zero continued to thrust while still coming finally as their orgasms passed they lay down onto the grass watching the fireworks as they started.

Later.

After fix themselves up Zero& Iris returned to the festival as it had ended making their way to the spot where they were supposed to meet other. As they made their way while Zero managed to keep a straight face, Iris on the other couldnt as she walked with Zero wrapped around him her breasts pressed against her arm.

X: where the heck are they?

Axl: chill X theyll be here

Cin: here they come

Mar: about time

Zero: sorry lost track of time

X: looks like Iris had a great time

Iris: I sure did. She giggled to herself

As they walked down the stairs Marty noticed the expression that Iris had on which made her giggle a little much Xs confusion.

X: whats so funny?

Mar: nothing I just have a feeling thing are now better than ever.

Zero& Iris: you have no idea

THE END.


End file.
